


Dual Heist

by SophiaCatherine



Series: ColdWave Week 2018 [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Heist, Newspaper Article
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-13 17:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14753096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaCatherine/pseuds/SophiaCatherine
Summary: The reputation of the annual Central City Art House show was tarnished yesterday, after the touring Chelsea Diamonds were stolen by thieves who, thanks to poor security, just walked in, smashed a display case, and walked out again with the jewels.But the real puzzle? The thieves who match witness descriptions were on the other side of town holding a woman hostage at the time of the heist.





	Dual Heist

**Author's Note:**

> For day 2 of ColdWave Week. Prompt: You Captured My Heart (hostage situation).
> 
> Inspired by [this article](https://www.standard.co.uk/news/crime/police-hunt-notorious-diamond-thief-over-2million-heist-at-london-hospital-art-fair-a3833856.html).

From the _Central City Citizen_ , January 21st, 2015

**Dual Heist: Thieves Abscond with Chelsea Diamonds While CCPD Occupied With Kidnapping**

_by Eric Larkin_

The reputation of the annual Central City Art House show was tarnished yesterday, after the touring Chelsea Diamonds were stolen by thieves who, thanks to poor security, just walked in, smashed a display case, and walked out again with the jewels.

But the real puzzle? The thieves who match witness descriptions were on the other side of town holding a woman hostage at the time of the heist.

Security was minimal at the art house yesterday because most of the Central City Police Department was occupied elsewhere with a kidnapping. A Dr Caitlin Snow of STAR Labs was being held by Leonard Snart, notorious Central City thief, and his frequent accomplice Mick Rory.

CCPD refused to comment on the poor security for the art show.

The internationally famous diamond collection, worth an estimated $2.7 million, was on loan from London this week at the celebrated Central City art show. A witness to the heist, local playboy Hartley Rathaway, said he saw two men walk into the venue, grab the jewels and leave without being challenged. He said of the first thief that “he had greying, cropped hair and the worst Central City drawl I’ve ever heard,” and described the other simply as “big and surly.” Mr Rathaway also claimed a note was left on the display cabinet that read _‘gotcha’,_ which was quickly removed by art house management.

CCPD refused to confirm the existence of the note.

Police believe the description of the diamond thieves matches that of Leonard Snart and Mick Rory, who are recently using the aliases Captain Cold and Heat Wave. Yet while the heist was taking place, the criminals were at a warehouse on Porter and Main in a hostage situation. The kidnappers later escaped CCPD custody.

Detective Joe West of the Central City Police Department said that if Snart and Rory were also responsible for the diamond heist, he has no idea how they did it. “Snart’s a smooth talker who could lift the crown jewels from the Tower of London and the guys in the funny hats wouldn’t notice for half an hour,” Detective West said, then shrugged.

Asked whether CCPD had any leads on the criminals, he said they were pursuing every possible avenue of investigation, then added “Ice cube’s chance in hell.”

CCPD refused to comment on the rumour that Snart and Rory have escaped police custody on a number of previous occasions.

Additionally, there were unconfirmed reports that the crime scene may have been compromised. Witnesses alleged that the CSI assistant arrived an hour later than the rest of the police team, during which time art show-goers snagged pictures of the empty display cabinets. The photos quickly went viral on Twitter with the hashtag #IceHeist2015, coined by user @wynteriscoming, who tweeted “That was a cool getaway with some glacial rocks. Those thieves are cold bastards.” Another tweet followed from the same account: “How did they do it? Magic.”

CCPD refused to comment on whether their CSI assistant was late to the scene.

Along with the gems, a collection of gold jewelry worth only a few hundred dollars was also lifted. The police would not speculate on a motive for taking the cheaper collection. “That jewelry - mmm, all very sparkly,” said a Miss Selina Kyle, who had traveled from Gotham City to view the collections. “I wouldn’t mind getting my hands on some of that gold myself,” she purred.

The _Central City Citizen_ spoke to Dr Harrison Wells of STAR Labs about the strange dual crime. He said, “No one can explain it. Next you’ll be telling me they did it with time travel,” then laughed nervously and added, “which is of course impossible. Though the theoretical principles of temporal manipulation are solid.” He then clarified that he did not actually think the thieves are likely to have time traveled. “Although you never know,” he mused.

CCPD refused to comment on the speculation that the thieves were time travelers.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments very welcome. I always reply!
> 
> On tumblr [here](https://sophiainspace.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Hat tip to [Tobyaudax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobyaudax/pseuds/Tobyaudax) and [kleptoandpyro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Me/pseuds/kleptoandpyro) for reading this over for me, and to [voiceofdragons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voiceofdragons/pseuds/voiceofdragons) for the twitter username.


End file.
